The Tekkit Classic Wiki:Requests for adminship/Josh3000789
[[The Tekkit Wiki:Requests for adminship/Josh3000789|Josh3000789]] running for Adminship '''[ Voice your opinion]''' '''Scheduled to end 13:48, 10 March 2013 (UTC)''' I wish to become admin because i think i can make a difference in the community here, i have experience administrating other sites such as forums and wikis. I think that i would be good at working in partnership with other admins. I am firm but fair so would be sure to adminstrate the forums in a fair and popular way. -- [[User:Josh3000789|Josh3000789]] ([[User talk:Josh3000789|talk]]) 13:48, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :''Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here:'' Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve The Tekkit Wiki by running for administrator. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: :'''1.''' What admin work do you intend to take part in? ::'''A: I would like to be involved with as much as possible as i have a genuine passion for tekkit and think that i would be able to judge good contributions in all fields.''' :'''2.''' What are your best contributions to The Tekkit Wiki, and why? ::'''A: I think my how to videos are my best contributions because they go straight from the bascis and i plan to take them all the way through tekkit so that it will help any user get started with tekki. I made them so that the newer people to our comunity would not thinkt he prospect of tekkit is so stressful and scary.''' :'''3.''' Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::'''A: I have never been in any conflicts on this website, however i feel in the future i would judge the situation and take appropriate action, for example if a user posted something that violates the editing policies i would remove or rectify. Another example of how i would deal with a situation would be if there was an admin that was some how abusing their powers i would obviously report them to a b'crat. The last example would be if someone was obviously here to cause damage or be malacious i would of course ban their ip, like if they were edditing threads to nothing or were advertising another website.''' ::''' ''' General comments }} * Links for Josh3000789: I have seen Josh on other forums and all of his posts and criticisms have been relevant, and I would recommend him for Adminship ---- ''Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting.'' Discussion Support Oppose *Just joined the wiki today so far too new to be made an admin. There is no information in the application saying where experience has been gained. The application is full of spelling and grammar mistakes. The request page also states that there are enough admins already so if this person didn't even pay attention to that, then there is no way they can be expected to be a good admin. *God im tired XD Jones is completely right, and i completely failed to look at those things. Definitely needs a lot more time editing and contributing to the wiki to actually be considered for adminship. Good job revealing those points Jones - JeterNYY {Admin} *Sorry, but I just don't know you. You just began wiki editing today (here and at REJECT Productions wiki) so there is little background on you and your history I can look at. Even if you are well known at other places, I still need to see your character on a first hand basis to determine how well of an admin you can be on this wiki. As said above, the main RfA page states in red at the top that our wiki has enough admins for the time being. And I know this is nit picky, but the instructions state in bold font to delete the acceptance line, which has not been done. Perhaps if you gain enough experience and trust you can become an admin in time, but day one is too soon. --'''''[[User:The Exterminator|The Exterminator]]''''' {[[The Tekkit Wiki:Administrators|ADMIN]]} ([[User talk:The Exterminator|talk]] • • ) 19:27, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Neutral